


Tear You Apart

by Marebear13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assault, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, Multi, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Polyamorous Character, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marebear13/pseuds/Marebear13
Summary: MC has some past trauma from an abusive ex that the brothers don't know about. She finds her ex in the devildom in one of her classes when the new semester starts. Angst ensues.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 147





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in almost six years so forgive me if this fic sucks. This idea has been on my mind a lot recently because I apparently love making mc and the demon boys suffer. That being said this is a pretty dark fic, please read the tags. The last thing I want is anyone being hurt or triggered by my writing so please read with caution.

It was a dark and snowy New Years’ Eve when it happened. Mark, your boyfriend had been getting more and more abusive to you. It had started with just verbal abuse, then all too soon it moved to physical. The two of you were arguing in the car on the way to a party. He took his hand off the steering wheel, giving you a hard slap across the face, violent enough to make blood trickle down your chin. Distracted by hurting you, he didn’t realize he had just hit a patch of black ice. That would be the last time you would see him alive. The accident killed him and you managed to somehow get away with nothing more than a concussion, a dislocated shoulder, and a few broken ribs. 

You awoke with a start, the overwhelming fear almost choking you. You struggled to control your breathing as you stumbled out of bed into the bathroom, a cold shower was sure to help calm you down. There was no way you’d be able to go down to breakfast, especially in this state. Your lovers, who were seven literal demons, cared about you more than anyone else ever has. Eventually, you were able to calm down and get dressed. Making your way to the dining room you brush your hair behind your ear, letting out one last shaky breath before trying to put on a fake smile to mask your terror. Immediately seven pairs of eyes were on you when you went to take your seat. “MC you’re normally one of the first people to the dining table, are you feeling alright this morning?” Smiling weakly you nod your head to Beel’s question. “I’m fine, I just overslept. Today is the first day of the new semester, I think I’m just a little stressed is all.” You couldn’t tell if your lie worked, especially when Lucifer looked at you with an eyebrow raised and a little hum leaving him. “Dearest, you know your last class of the day doesn’t have anyone you know in it. You just have to attend it today, you can let us know how it was but I’m meeting with Diavolo today to see if I can get your classes switched around. I trust you will let us know if you have any issues.” 

You couldn’t help but smile warmly at Lucifer’s worry. “Of course I will. Thank you all for caring about me so much.” A hand on your knee brought your attention away from Lucifer to Satan, a soft smile on his face. “I’m walking you to school today so hurry up and eat.” Food didn’t exactly sound good right now, especially after that nightmare. The intense fear and panic attack making you a bit nauseous. You grabbed a piece of toast and ate it, giving Satan a weak smile. “I’m not really hungry so we can leave for class when you’re ready.” With a curt nod, Satan stood and took your hand. It was nice leaving early with him, it was just the two of you and you always enjoyed his company. “So. Mind telling me what actually happened? Believe me kitten, I can tell when someone is trying to hide their emotions with a fake smile.” You let out a nervous chuckle. “I can’t hide anything from you can I? You think Lucifer noticed too?” “Of course he did MC, now stop stalling and tell me what’s wrong.” You ran your hand through your hair with a dejected sigh. Thinking about what happened makes you want to cry and you can feel yourself start to slip into another panic attack. A hand gently massaging your back grounded you, helping to keep the memories from overpowering you. “I had a nightmare is all.” Satan let out a thoughtful hum. “Would you like to talk about it?” His voice was soft and caring, sometimes you forgot he was the avatar of wrath with how sweet he always is to you. Turning to look at him, you smile and kiss his cheek. “Thank you, but I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it yet.” He had a light blush on his face which made you giggle. Clearing his throat he shakes his head a bit. “Well kitten, I’m always available to talk whenever you need me.” With a gentle squeeze of his hand you continued to RAD in silence. Ever the gentleman, he walked you to your first class, kissed the back of your hand as a goodbye and went on his merry way. He always made your heart flutter. 

The first few classes you had were fairly easy and you were happy to have them with someone you knew, be it Simeon, Luke, Solomon, or one of the brothers. You really enjoyed lunch, being able to spend it with the twins so it basically ended up being a snuggle fest. The rest of the day seemed to fly by, that is until your last class. Taking your seat at the very front of the class you didn’t have any issues with it. When the bell rang you got up to leave. “Excuse me, I think you dropped this.” The voice was oddly familiar to you and it sent an icy shiver down your back, a knot forming in the pit of your stomach. Turning around you were met face to face with a demon you’ve never met before. His eyes pierced through you, like he knew you. “It’s nice to see you again MC, I have to say I’m a little angry that you survived the crash and I didn’t. I can’t believe I finally have a class with you that doesn’t have one of those other exchange students or the demons you whore yourself out to. I have you all to myself.” Shaken to your core, you spin on your heel trying to run out of the classroom. 

The moment you made it into the hall someone slammed you into the wall. With your head pounding and your vision clouded with blackspots. Struggling against the demon pinning you to the wall, you turned your head to glare at your ex. “Of course you ended up here, you got what you deserved Mark.” A cry left your lips as your head was slammed into the wall again. “Well isn’t it ironic that you ended up here as well? You may still be alive but that can be fixed easily. Did you know that once a soul is sent to the devildom it corrupts them to the point of them being unrecognizable. I’ve seen you so many times, sat next to you in classes even. You had no idea it was me, my voice gave it away huh?” A little laugh left him, an uneasy feeling washing over you. “Don’t worry babe, my friends and I will take good care of you.” “Mark-!” that was all you were able to yell out before your head was slammed against the wall yet again. This time it knocked you unconscious, your head having been hit so hard it caused a bit of blood to smear on the wall, the skin on the back of your head had split on impact. You were carried off before anyone knew you were in danger. 

Mammon was going to pick you up from your last class and take you to the student council meeting so you could talk to Diavolo about your classes and if you needed them changed at all. He was feeling anxious but couldn’t place why. He hadn’t seen you all day with the new schedule everyone had for the semester. Walking up to your classroom, a low gutteral growl from deep in his chest left him. He could smell your blood, and sure enough there was a small splatter on the wall. Trying not to jump to conclusions he looked into the classroom only to see it empty. Your trail went cold not too far from the classroom where you were attacked. His phone ringing took his attention away from the nauseating worry he was feeling for a split second. Seeing Lucifer’s name pop up on screen had him gritting his teeth in anger. “Mammon! Why aren’t you and MC here yet? The meeting started five minutes ago.” “Cut the shit Lucifer! We have an emergency. I can’t find MC, I can smell her blood, it looks like there’s a little spot of it on the wall and her trail just disappears. I have no idea where to even look.” There was silence on the line for a moment. “Stay where you are. We’re coming to you.” Now all he could do was wait until Lucifer and the others showed up. They needed a plan. He wasn’t going to let his precious jewel slip through his fingers. He’d find her if it meant he had to give up his own life.


	2. Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some things that may be triggering to some, please read at your own risk. Mentions of murder, torture, and vomit are just some of the things in this chapter. This is the first time I've written anything violent or gorey that wasn't in roleplay (turns out its way easier in roleplay) Anyway! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

The moment the brothers made their way to the classroom you seemingly disappeared from it was complete and utter chaos. “What do you mean you can’t find her Mammon?! I thought it was your job to protect her!” Mammon let out a short growl before responding. “How about before you all start shitting on me and blaming me, remember that this wouldn’t have happened if Lucifer would have met with Lord Diavolo sooner and gotten her schedule changed!” Obsidian black wings flared out in anger, effectively shutting the brothers up. “That’s enough! We can’t waste time arguing over who is at fault when MC is missing! We all love her and all want her back safely, and since some of her blood is on the wall by the classroom doorway then there’s no time to waste.” There was an uneasy silence between them until Levi spoke up. “So what should we do? We can’t just sit here and hope she turns up unharmed.” “You’re right Leviathan, we can’t just sit here. Satan, I want you to go and find books on anything that you think can help with finding MC. Asmodeus, go find Solomon and have him meet us in the council room. Belphegor, Beelzebub, go find Simeon and Luke and have them meet us as well. Mammon and Levi, look around the campus and see if you can find anything that might help us.” Turning on his heel Lucifer glanced over his shoulder. “I expect results from you. I’ll be in the council room speaking with Lord Diavolo and Barbatos. Now hurry, every second we waste is another second MC could be suffering. Who knows what she’s going through right now.” 

Everything was blurry when you woke up. Your head was pounding and it took you a moment for your eyes to focus. The room you were in was dimly lit so you could barely see. All you knew was that the room was cold and the floor was damp beneath you. Realizing sitting around and waiting to be saved probably wasn’t the best idea, you went to get up only to be met with excruciating pain. Your arms and legs were chained and when you pulled it seemed to burn your skin. “Ah! You’re awake! It’s about damn time. I wouldn’t move too much, those chains are enchanted with infernal magic, and the more you struggle the more it will hurt. Which makes it less fun for me because I much prefer to be the one hurting you. Now we should get started, I’d like to drop off your corpse at the house of lamentation before midnight.” “Mark please don’t do this.” He just laughed at you. “Why not? This is my second chance you know. That night of the accident I was planning on killing you. I never thought I’d get another chance.” An ice-cold chill ran up your spine as you tried your best to shy away from him without pulling on those awful chains. Closing your eyes you did your best to focus through your fear. You had pacts with the brothers for a reason, yet you were still struggling with summoning them without magic. “Please, please Mammon please-” you were cut off by an incredibly hard kick to your stomach that had you falling backward. The magic in the chains bit into your skin with searing pain, you could feel rivets of blood dripping down your fingers from it. 

Another kick to your stomach had you coughing. You moved to lean forward throwing up from the kicks he gave you, your throat burning from the acidic bile. “My my, what a mess you’ve made. I would make you clean it up but I’m afraid we have more important things to deal with right now.” With a low chuckle, he stood you up, tearing your shirt open. You gasped and tried to cover yourself but the chains wouldn’t let you move. “Oh please. I’ve seen you shirtless before. Don’t be shy now, you’re a whore for those demon brothers so this shouldn’t be a big deal for you.” He smirked at the glare you gave him. “Speaking of those demon brothers, we’re going to do a little experiment. If I mutilate the marks will that affect them at all? The only way to know is to find out!” The smile he gave you was sickening, you were certain that if you hadn’t already thrown up you would have at the sight of that smile. “Abbadon, Ravana, you both can come in now. I’ll need your help.” Your eyes widened in horror as two other demons entered the room. “Ravana I want you to go heat up the brand, we’re going to have some fun.” Without a word the demon walked off to do what Mark wanted. “Abbadon, I’d like you to use the burner D.D.D. we got to record and send it to her phone. We left it in the classroom. Hopefully, those idiots will find it and can watch their lovely little human being tortured. “Mark when they find you they’re going to rip you to pieces.” Mark leaned in and kissed the corner of your mouth, his disgusting slimy tong leaving a cold wet trail as he whispered to you. “It will be worth it sweetheart.” He let his hands roam your torso, ignoring your squirming. “I’ll leave the pact mark you have with that prideful bastard for last, I’ll use it to kill you. He put it right over the jugular which will be his downfall. For now, I think I’ll start with Satan. Ravana are the tools ready yet?” Ravana just grunted in response, handing Mark a piece of red hot metal. “Thank you. Sorry MC, if only you were better at summoning.” Before you could even process what was said to you, you were screaming in pain. Tears dripped down your face as the metal was pressed against Satan’s mark. It was right under your right breast. Once the metal was cool he pulled it away from you, honestly, you were too afraid to look down and see what it looked like. Between sobs, you could hear Mark. “Let’s see what happens when we cut after the burn. Abbadon are you recording?” “Sure am.” You closed your eyes at that, not wanting to watch anymore. “Open your eyes darling we’re just getting started.” 

Leviathan and Mammon were the last ones back at the council room, both in demon form. “Did you two find anything?” Nodding, Mammon walked up to Lucifer and handed him a D.D.D. “It’s MC’s and I think you’re going to want to see what is being sent to it.” Once Lucifer played the video, all of the brothers were in demon form. Sitting next to an enraged Satan, Belphegor put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Satan, I know you love her, all of us love her, but you have to keep control for now. If you go into an uncontrollable rage that might slow down the efforts to find MC. Just wait until we find who is hurting her. Then you can lose control, I hope you rip them to shreds.” He smirked and gently elbowed Satan. “Oh, I’ll do more than just rip them to pieces. Whatever Lord Diavolo has planned as punishment isn’t anywhere near what they deserve. I’ll make sure they’ll suffer.” Lucifer cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “We only have a limited amount of time to find MC now that we know what’s happening to her. Leviathan can you track where the messages are coming from?” Leviathan nodded, “Of course but it may take me a while depending on what they’re using to hide their location, but it’s not impossible.” Slamming his hands down on the table Mammon growled. “We don’t have time to sit around and wait for Levi to do his hacking stuff! We have to find MC!” “We will Mammon, not only is Levi going to try and track MC, I am as well. I think I found a spell that can help us.” The room was slent for a moment. “Solomon, Leviathan, you two better hurry up and find MC. We’re in a race against the clock wether we like it or not. I’m going to look through and see who was in class with her, Diavolo and Barbatos are looking through her file to see if there’s anything in her past she didn’t tell us about that may pertain to this. Keep me updated, I’ll have my D.D.D. on me.” Lucifer didn’t say anything else as he walked out of the room, his brow furrowed in worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the supportive comments and all the kudos! It's nice to see that people like my writing after so long. I used to write Hetalia fanfiction on Quotev (I still am on Quotev and I still roleplay) but all of my Hetalia fanfiction is complete cringe and it hurts me knowing it exists lol. I'm hoping to update this more next week, seeing as I have three days off from work. I'm also planning on making a one-shot series because I have a lot of random ideas that I need to publish or I will probably go insane so stay tuned for that. As always I really appreciate all of you!


	3. Blinded To Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo is informed of what is happening, Lucifer does his best to keep his brothers in check and Leviathan makes a major breakthrough in the where's mc mystery. MC gets to suffer a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so damn long. It's been a wild ride since I've last updated. I'm still working through some things but I want to thank everyone for their patience and I hope you all like the new chapter. I feel like this chapter is shorter than the others and I'm sorry if it is, I wasn't paying attention to the word count.

“Have you found anything yet?” Lord Diavolo asked his normally radiantly chipper personality now a deadly serious one. “We’re making progress but I’m afraid it might be moving too slowly. I have Leviathan tracking the location of the phone that is sending the torture videos to MC’s phone. He’s attacking our pact marks one by one. Satan’s pact mark was first, if it weren’t for Solomon keeping him occupied with helping in finding a tracking spell he might have destroyed the school.” Folding his hands together Diavolo nodded. “I see. Have you spoken to Simeon about this yet? I want him and Solomon ready to heal any serious or life-threatening wounds MC might have when we get her back. However, I don’t wish to alarm Luke so I will have him stay with Barbatos in the kitchen.”

Barbatos, who had been silent until now gave a curt nod. “We don’t want more panic than necessary, Luke and I will be baking together to make stuff for MC because she’s ‘sick’ he doesn’t need to know how serious this is until we find her.” Lucifer and Diavolo both nodded in agreement. “I’ll be over to the council room shortly. Barbatos will go collect Simeon and Luke. I’m going to send out some royal guards to aid in the search. Keep me updated if anything major happens. We’ll find her Lucifer. Go back to your brothers.” Diavolo said nothing else as he turned and left, knowing Lucifer would immediately go to check and see if they found anything on MC yet.

* * *

Your voice was hoarse from screaming so much, and it felt like you cried so much you could have flooded the room. You flailed, gritting your teeth at the pain you felt from the chains when Mark pulled your skirt down. “Oh relax, I don’t want to have that type of fun with you. I’m looking for your pact marks. I know you have seven.” He squeezed your thigh harshly. “Looks like we found Beelzebub’s pact mark! Ready for round two of the branding? Ravana?” Shaking your head all you could do was cry as the scalding hot brand was once again pressed against your skin. Somehow it hurt worse than Satan’s. “I don’t think I’ll be satisfied if we just leave cuts over it like we did with Satan’s. It is the avatar of gluttony so maybe we should embrace our gluttonous sides. What do you say, boys? Want to have a little taste of the human?” “No! Don’t!” You cried out but it was futile, Mark was already cutting a chunk out of your thigh. “Honey it’s already cooked from the brand, we can’t let it go to waste.” Your thigh was quickly covered in blood and through your tears you watched the three demons torturing you eat a chunk of your flesh.

* * *

When Lucifer came back it was utter chaos. Belphie and Mammon had an enraged Beel pinned to the floor while Satan paced back and forth. Asmodeus was doing his best to keep Satan calm while checking in on Levi and Solomon to see if they were close to figuring things out. “What exactly is going on?! I thought you were all going to keep level headed and help find MC. What happened with Beel?” Asmodeus grabbed MC’s phone and walked over to Lucifer. “The assholes torturing MC found Beel’s pact mark. They burned it like they did with Satan’s but….” Raising an eyebrow Lucifer looked at his younger brother, trying to hide his frustration. “But?” “Lucifer, after they burned Beel’s pact symbol, _they cut chunks of it off and ate it_. We haven’t been able to calm Beel down since it happened.”

Before Lucifer had a chance to process what was said, Leviathan practically jumped out of his chair. “I found the location of the phone sending the videos to MC’s phone!!” Everyone immediately turned to him. “Look, the location isn’t that far from here.” When he pointed out the address Mammon and Lucifer locked eyes. “What? What do you two know?” Belphie asked, still doing his best to calm his twin down. “That’s the place where the underground casino was last month. I know exactly where it is.” “Solomon, I think you should go back to the castle, Luke and Simeon are already there and I’m sure they could use your help. My brothers and I can handle this. Tell Lord Diavolo we know where MC is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise they'll find MC next chapter. It felt like too much to add to this chapter. I'll be updating this again by the end of this weekend. I've also been thinking about starting commissions so let me know what you think in the comments. If that's a good idea or not. I appreciate you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> This will definitely have multiple chapters. How many? Well that's anyone's guess. I'll update whenever I can but I can't promise it will be a weekly basis or anything. I'm jumping between houses right now because of family issues and I'm hopefully moving out soon so it's a little hard to find time to write unless its on one of my days off. 
> 
> I also have plans for a one shot / drabble collection. I've been getting a lot of inspiration from music lately and I have a notebook filled with ideas. Now I just need the motivation to write. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed the fic! Let me know what you think and stay tuned for more!


End file.
